First-Name Basis
by boringsundays
Summary: Traducción autorizada. Tsukishima/Yamaguchi, Rated M. Pequeño fluff sobre los chicos de Karasuno y el uso que le dan a sus nombres.


**Nota de la traductora/ disclaimer:** Hola, ha pasado algún tiempo pero este es un pequeño one-shot de _sayasamax3_, quien ha autorizado su traducción. Los personajes de Haikyuu no nos pertenecen ni a la autora del one-shot ni a mí.

* * *

"Ts-Tsukki‒"

Yamaguchi siempre le llama por su nombre, y Tsukishima admitirá que la mayor parte del tiempo no le importa mucho.

Pero así, cuando están bajo el umbral de algo _diferente_, una nueva clase de intimidad que acaban de comenzar a explorar, es casi molesto y Tsukishima no puede determinar _por qué_.

Sin embargo, _necesita_ encontrar una respuesta, y rápido, a pesar de que es difícil pensar más allá del peso de Yamagauchi en su regazo o la manera febril en la que se rozan el uno contra el otro, sus hombrías resbaladizas por el líquido preseminal y el lubricante entre ellos, deslizándose en el puño de Tsukishima porque su mano es lo _suficientemente _grande como para abarcar ambas.

Mejor que su nombre son los _ruidos_ que Yamaguchi hace, a veces notables gemidos amortiguados por la forma en que se muerde el labio inferior, otros suaves jadeos y suspiros cada vez que la mano de Tsukishima hace algo excepcionalmente _bien_ y la boca de Yamaguchi se abre. Todos son sonidos perfectos, y a Tsukishima le gusta sentirlos contra sus labios, por lo que besa a Yamaguchi una y otra vez, disfrutando de la presión cálida de sus bocas y las vibraciones que se mueven entre ellas.

"Yo‒ no puedo, Tsukki‒ " Yamaguchi se separa con un jadeo, su respiración pesada porque _siempre_ se le olvida respirar por la nariz cuando se besan, pero está bien, ya que sólo le da Tsukishima una excusa para continuar con los puntos dispersos por la cara de Yamaguchi ‒ algunas cicatrices de acné, otras pecas, todas ellas adoradas en secreto porque el nivel de _sentimientos _que podría expresar acerca de esas pequeñas marcas probablemente incluso descolocaría un poco a Yamaguchi.

"Tadashi," las palabras salen apresuradamente bajo el aliento de Tsukishima, casi demasiado tenues para ser escuchadas, "¡Tú también, tu mano ...!"

Yamaguchi gime, su voz casi rota mientras el balanceo de sus caderas se acelera, la mano uniéndose tardíamente a la de Tsukishima de entre ellos. Hay algo tan _eléctrico_ en sus manos tocándose de esta manera, y Tsukishima está seguro de que lo recordará cada vez que vayan de la mano a partir de ahora ‒ ¿cómo se supone que va a _fingir _ser guay cuando esté con Yamaguchi después de esto?

"Tsukki por favor", Yamaguchi se inclina hacia adelante como si no ya pudiera contenerse más, cada palabra un soplo cálido justo sobre el hombro de Tsukishima, "Por favor, dilo de nuevo, _por favor_."

"Pídelo otra vez", murmura en respuesta, porque _ya lo sabe_ gracias a Dios, incluso ahora Yamaguchi tiene una manera de dejar las cosas claras, lo sepa o no, "P-pídelo otra vez, pero no con un apodo."

Frenéticamente Yamaguchi asiente, aunque parece tomarse unos segundos para encontrar su voz de nuevo, o tal vez sólo está practicando, sus labios amoldándose a la forma del nombre de Tsukishima una y otra vez, pero nunca llegando a _decirlo_. Tsukishima casi no le culpa ‒ puede sentir la tensión descendiendo por la columna de Yamaguchi, bajando por sus muslos, tensándolos y temblando junto a los costados de Tsukishima, tan cerca que probablemente no recuerda su propio nombre, ni importa el de cualquier otro.

Aún así ‒ "Tadashi," la voz de Tsukishima es apenas un suspiro en sí irregular mientras incrementa la presión en ambos miembros "Tadashi, _di mi nombre_"

Es con un estremecimiento de la cabeza a los pies con el que Yamaguchi jadea, "Kei, _Kei_ ‒", cuando se viene entre ellos, su mano temblorosa sobre la de Tsukishima, todo su cuerpo agitándose en el abrazo de Tsukishima. Todo esto‒ su palma escurridiza, Yamaguchi vibrando incluso mientras sigue moviéndose contra Tsukishima a pesar de lo sensible que debe estar, y la forma en que sigue diciendo _Kei, vamos Kei, quiero ver cómo te corres también, Kei por favor ‒ _todo esto es lo que lleva a Tsukishima al límite, su visión volviéndose blanca y manchada mientras su cuerpo se tensa, y luego demasiado agotado incluso para sostener su propio peso, no importa el de Yamaguchi, y ambos caen de nuevo en su cama.

"Mm," Yamaguchi tararea con satisfacción acurrucándose sobre Tsukishima, al parecer muy inconsciente de lo sucios que están, "¿Así que, uh, quieres que te llame así todo el tiempo? ¿Kei?"

"Dios no", Tsukishima responde, un poco demasiado rápido, de la misma manera su miembro responde un poco demasiado rápido al nombre, como si no acabara de correrse hace un momento.

Y Yamaguchi, que siempre entiende todas las cosas embarazosas que Tsukishima no dice, sólo amortigua sus risas en el hombro de Tsukishima.


End file.
